


Rebound Boy

by NicholasFawn



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Break Up, M/M, One Night Stands, Or more than one night, Rebound
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-09
Updated: 2018-12-09
Packaged: 2019-09-14 19:10:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,009
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16918701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NicholasFawn/pseuds/NicholasFawn
Summary: Your girlfriend dumped you, you don't have a job, and you had to move back home with your brother. One night stands aren't usually your thing, but these are different circumstances. You deserve to let loose and have a little fun. Besides, the way he smiles at you makes you feel wanted. >> Dave, go home with the buck toothed guy from the bar.





	Rebound Boy

**Author's Note:**

> Wow, my first Homestuck fic. I hope you guys enjoy. If you do, there will be more to come.

You know Bro won’t care, but you still don’t want him to know. The last time you brought someone home, you woke up to Lil Cal outside your bedroom door holding a note that read ‘congrats on the sex.’ Hard pass on repeating that little incident. Luckily, he seemed to be out when you and Jim? Josh? stumbled through the door, your hands already under each other’s shirts.

You’d seen him around for a few days, something remarkably familiar about him. You don’t know what it is. (You know exactly what it is. He looks just like Jade, who dumped you approximately six days ago. But you don’t want to think about her right now. You have more pressing matters to attend to. Namely this guy’s crotch pressing into yours). His teeth are slightly buck, and it really does it for you when he starts trailing bites down your neck.

You back him toward your bedroom, and he smiles at you from over his thick rimmed glasses. Dammit he really does look like Jade. But taller, and with sex hair. You wonder how long it took him to style it like that.

When you get to your room, you kick the door shut behind you. He looks around, and his eyes stop on the turntables. You hope he doesn’t ask to try them out. They were expensive, and they’re not for amateurs. He doesn’t say anything, though. His eyes just flick back to you, and he takes his glasses off, setting them on your bedside table.

You do the same, and you wait for the comment on your red eyes. He surprises you by, instead, dropping to his knees in front of you and nosing your crotch through your jeans. Jude? Jerry? Whatever, he’s pretty eager for it, so you unbutton your pants and let him tug them down your legs.

He laughs when he sees the Sweet Bro boxers. You ask him what’s so funny, and he stands and tugs his own pants down to reveal his Hella Jeff boxers. A matching set. You smile and push him back onto your bed.

His kisses are bitey; probably because of the teeth, and you like it because it feels familiar. Like you’ve kissed him dozens of times before. His tongue tastes like Mike’s Hard Lemonade, and up close, you can smell the apple scented aftershave on him (you have a hard time believing that someone with a baby face like his can even grow facial hair).

You push his shirt up his chest, smirking when you see his nipple ring. He gives you a playful look, like he’s daring you to put your mouth on it. So you do. You flick your tongue over the ring and suck gently. He lets out a puff of breath, not quite a moan, and pulls his shirt off the rest of the way. You sit up and do the same.

His blue eyes pierce straight through you, and he drags his nails down your chest. You’re expecting something about the encounter to be awkward, like one night stands usually are, but it feels fluid and natural.

“Dave,” he breathes out. And you feel kinda bad that he remembered your name but you can’t seem to remember his.

You look down into his eyes and grind your crotch against his. He was sporting a semi when you first came through the door, but now he stood at full mast, tenting his boxers. You aren’t in much better shape. You press your boner against his and grip the pillow on either side of his head.

“I’m gonna ride you,” you mumble. “I wanna feel you come inside me.”

It’s campy and cheesy, and you feel stupid for saying it. If it were him, you’d laugh and kick him out of the apartment. Instead, he goes completely red, flushing down to his chest, and you wonder how much experience he actually has because you can admit your dirty talk is trash. You take off your boxers, lean over, and grab lube and a condom from your bedside table. You take his hand and squirt the lube onto his fingers. He scrunches his nose and rubs his fingers together.

“Weird,” he says.

“What, you’ve never felt lube before?” you raise an eyebrow and he snaps his mouth shut. You’re totally about to punch his v-card. In the back of your mind you think about just telling him to go home, find a steady partner, and lose his virginity that way. But you know you’re not going to, even though you haven’t bottomed in at least five years, before you were with Jade. You want him. And he wants you. So why deny yourselves?

You get up on your knees and guide his hand between your legs. He blushes even more, if that’s possible, the second his fingers touches you. But even though it’s obvious he’s inexperienced, when he pushes the first finger in, it feels amazing. He thrusts slowly, as if worried he’ll hurt you, but from the way your hips jerk and your eyes roll back into your head, he can tell you want more. He adds another finger, and you start to ride them. He barely has to move anymore because you’re lifting your hips and dropping them back on his fingers. When you open your eyes to see his reaction, he’s looking at you with eyes full of wonder and lust. You put a hand on his face. You don’t like being watched.

You press down hard against his fingers, and they brush your prostate just lightly enough to be a real tease. You gasp and grit ‘deeper’ from between your teeth. He obliges, and when he first presses against that spot inside you that makes you see stars, the whine you let out makes you relieved, once again, that your brother is out for the evening.

With his newfound knowledge Jack? Jeff? tortures you relentlessly, his dick twitching in his boxers. Right when you think you’re about to shoot, he pulls his fingers out.

Looking at you through dark lashes, his eyes are so genuine. As if he cares what you think of him and he’s not a complete stranger you brought home for a quick romp in the sheets. “Can we?” he asks. And how could you ever say no to someone who asks so nicely?

You tug his boxers down and drop the condom on his chest. He picks it up and looks at it like he’s reading a foreign language. “I-I…”

You don’t let him finish. If he admitted to having little to no experience, you couldn’t pretend that this was a normal situation for someone’s first time. You’d have to face reality, and that’s the opposite of what you want right now. You just take the condom from his hands, open it, and roll it on for him. He gasps at the touch of your hands, already sensitive, and you don’t think he’ll last long when he finally gets inside you.

You squirt lube over his sheathed cock and sit up so you can line it up with your entrance. He places his hands on your hips, not gripping or tugging you down, just holding, his thumbs rubbing your hip bones. You take a deep breath and begin to lower yourself onto him and holy shit you didn’t think he was THAT big and fuck maybe you’re not ready for this yet.

But you don’t pull away, and he doesn’t push up. He trails his fingers up your sides and whispers how you’re doing great, and you feel so good, and you’re doing amazingly for him. You want to make a snarky remark about how this isn’t your first time, but you don’t. You press down until you’re fully seated on top of him, and then you press your open palms onto his chest. His heart is beating just as fast as yours is, and for a split second you’re aware that your hearts are beating in time with each other.

You gain your composure after a minute or two of adjusting. You’re aware that his fingernails are now digging into the skin of your hips and you think how this is probably torture for him, so you start to move. There’s still pain, at first, but the look of pleasure on his face makes it worth it, and soon it starts to feel good.

Your muscle memory starts to kick in (“I can see...I can FIGHT”) and you roll your hips down on each of his thrusts, creating a rhythm.

A name is spilling out of your mouth, you’re chanting it without realizing. “John, John, John.” And, hey, you guess you do remember his name. That’s nice. But suddenly his feet gain purchase on the comforter and he pushes up hard at just the perfect angle and at just the perfect time and you couldn’t keep quiet even if you wanted to (you don’t want to).

You continue like that for probably only ten more seconds before you can feel him pulsing inside you, gasping out your name. You go to pull off of him, but he doesn’t let you. He’s still hard, and his hand is wrapping around you. You buck your hips at the touch and dig your nails into the skin of his chest.

You come with his name on your lips and his pounding heart beneath your fingertips. He doesn’t seem to mind that you’ve made a mess on his chest. In fact, he seems quite pleased about it.

You’re under the blankets now and he trails kisses along your jaw. Your mind is in dreamland, and you’re too preoccupied with him to think about the fact that you just got dumped, you’re unemployed, and you had to move back home with your brother.

He’s talking to you, but you’re almost asleep. His nose is pressed to your cheek and his leg is flung over you like he’s shared your bed a million times before. You don’t remember ever being this comfortable in the presence of a one night stand. He doesn’t seem to get that one-off etiquette requires him to awkwardly pull his clothes back on immediately after orgasm and shuffle out of the door with false promises to shoot you a text.

He’s still talking, so you try to listen.

“So, yeah, her name’s Jade. She just dumped her boyfriend, so I flew down here to help her feel better. From the way it sounds, the guy was a real loser. I never got to meet him, though.”

Your eyes shoot open, and you sit up and look down at the guy in your bed. He seems startled at the sudden change in demeanor, and the resemblance between him and your ex is even more uncanny than ever (this is the type of situation that could only ever happen to you).

“Jade Harley?” you ask.

He smiles and sits up. His goofy, buck toothed grin makes your heart flutter. (Damn you have you be careful you don’t say any shit like that out loud. Like. Ever. But holy shit, you definitely have a type). “Yeah! You know her? Small world!”

You’re quiet for a few seconds, but, before you can help it, you bust out laughing. You laugh so hard that your stomach hurts. You laugh enough that tears stream down your face. John wants to know what’s so funny, but instead of answering you kiss him.

He shuts up and kisses you back. You can tell him about Jade in the morning.

Jade calls you two days later, and you have to hold the phone a foot away from your ear as she shouts at you. John finds his way into your bed again, and he even has the decency to look a little embarrassed about the whole situation. 

That doesn’t stop you from logging his number into your phone, and it doesn’t stop him from getting you on your back three more times before he flies back home.


End file.
